


Teasing

by suzannahbee123



Series: Rules Series [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: It's your work Christmas Party and you are looking forward to spending it on Bucky's arm but he decides to tease you all day and you are hardly thinking about Christmas good will by the time you get there.





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> This has anal fingering and mentions of a butt plug in this chapter so read with caution.

God I loved Bucky Barnes. Even though, right now, he was being an _asshole._

Tonight was the night of my law firms annual Christmas party, held at the Four Seasons hotel and it was the first event for Murdock, Jones, Cage and Rand that I had attended with an _actual_ Plus One on my arm. Usually, myself and my three other legal secretaries/best friends would rock up to these events together, looking as physically spectacular as possible and also leaving together, the only thing we carried with us was the gossip from across the firm to dish out to our lawyers on the next working day.

I was so excited about this party, I honestly couldn’t wait to walk in, in the stunning gown I had hired for the night, with Bucky on my arm. It would be the culmination of the most perfect year for me! Not only was I ending another great year at a dream job, I was in a great relationship with a bonafide dreamboat who was actually perfect in every way, I managed to keep my friends and not lose touch, and, best of all, I was now just six months from graduating from business school!

Tonight was going to be perfect. So why the fuck was Bucky basically ignoring me?!

We had woken up, had a quick sleepy cuddle and then Bucky had had to run to get to the gym as he was running late and, because of his arm, he needed to go or the shoulder join could seize up. Having a metal prosthetic was great but it was still a heavy metal appendage. It hurt him, sometimes.

I had showered quickly, gotten up and made Bucky’s favourite, bacon, eggs, pancakes and squeezed fresh orange juice and brewed the coffee. I had moisturised all over and I had dressed in some boy shorts and a jersey that had once belonged to Bucky, before I had stolen it.

So, when he walked back in, hair all messy and his grown in beard all scruffy, I was stood in the kitchen, holding onto my cup of coffee and hoping to pull off the pretty, domestic goddess look to perfection. “Hey babe. Want breakfast?”

“Huh? Yeah, sure. Lemme shower again, I’ll be right down.” Bucky answered, absentmindedly, looking at his phone and completely ignoring me. I stared after him as he ran up the stairs to the bedroom in our duplex apartment.

“Okay. No problem.” I muttered and shrugged as I got to serving. Bucky was a busy guy, he ran the private bank still, but he also did a lot of investment work, both for himself and for private clients. This wasn’t the first time he had gotten distracted and it wouldn’t be the last.

Still, this was _our_ morning before I headed off to Michelle’s to get ready with the girls and I wanted some attention, dammit!

Shaking my shoulders to get rid of the aggravation I could feel building, I started to serve up the mini feast, humming gently to myself. A few minutes later I heard Bucky’s footsteps and smiled when he let out a gasp at the scene.

“Aw, sugar. What did I do to deserve all this, huh?”

I looked up and did a double take, suddenly not at _all_ hungry for food. Bucky was stood at the bottom of the stairs wearing his favourite pair of grey sweatpants. _Just_ the sweatpants.

Water still clung to his collarbones and I could see a few more dotting his Adonis belt that peeked out from those damn, grey, wet dream inducers.

“Uhhh… well, I thought I would treat you. That bad?” I asked, haltingly as Bucky sauntered over to my side and stood next to me, sexy smirk on his face.

“Hell no. You know I adore this sort of treatment.” Bucky’s eyes dropped to my lips and, without thought, I rose on my tiptoes to press my lips to his and-

The bastard pulled away, piece of bacon in his hand and walked to his chair and sat down, smile almost breaking his face in two, “Come on, Y/N. Eat up, y’worked hard on this and I don’t want it to go to waste.”

I glared at him. See? He’s an _asshole_.

***

This went on all fucking day! Bucky would be sweet and suave and sexy and make me want to throw him to the nearest hard surface and ride him until he begged me to stop. Until I had worked out _all_ this fucking frustration on his perfect fucking body and he apologised for being a fucking tease.

Only problem was, Bucky was a master at these games and I never stood a chance. Every time he would stand too close and trail just a fingertip up my arm or talk softly in my ear I would melt, leaning closer to him and going to touch those abs and-

_Bucky would move away, grinning!!_

It was now mid afternoon and I was beyond frustrated. A couple of hours ago Bucky had got properly dressed so he could meet a client for a few minutes, he had come back with flowers for me, making me swoon and try and kiss him, then he went and made a phone call! All day long he had been avoiding me and now?! This was the most attention I had gotten from him and it was when he was on the phone to one of his clients! Bucky started giving me these hot fucking looks, biting his bottom lip and rubbing on those gorgeous thighs of his… asshole!!

I stomped up stairs to our bedroom when it was time for me to get ready to go to Michelle’s, screaming internally at my asshole boyfriend and his unbelievable teasing nature. I had no idea what his problem was!

“Hey! Y/N! Where’d you go, sugar? Why you sneakin’ away like that?”

I rolled my eyes at the hurt tone in his voice and carried on packing up my makeup and other beauty supplies, into my bag. My dress and shoes were at Michelle’s already. I had them delivered there so that I could surprise Bucky when he saw me in my dress and all dolled up like this that for the first time. Not that the bastard deserved it after today.

“Y/N? You goin’ already? I thought that-”

“I’m going early, I’ll meet you there like we planned. You’re clearly too busy to hang out with me properly and just want to be a big dumb tease, so-”

“Okay. I’ll see you later on, gorgeous. Can’t wait to see how stunning you’ll look. Bet you’ll knock me on my ass.”

I turned and stared incredulously at Bucky, “What?! You’re not even bothered that I’m mad?! You don’t even care that-” I stopped, abruptly. Bucky had taken his t-shirt off.

“You ain’t mad.” Bucky scoffed. “Stop yelling and listen, okay? And keep your hands to yourself, Y/N.” I gulped as Bucky closed the distance between us but did as I was told. Apparently he had a plan and they did usually end well for me…

“I’m sorry I been teasin’ you today but I like seein’ you flustered. It’s been hard for me too, y’know. All day, you been walkin’ around in those jeans that show off your ass and this top that makes me want to fuck those gorgeous tits of yours…”

I whimpered as I steadfastly held onto the dresser behind me and didn’t touch him. The only contact Bucky had was his lips currently skating over my jaw and that was it. The only physical contact he gave me. Just that light brush of his soft, plump lips across that were barely brushing over my pulse point…

“Now, I’m gonna kiss you, and you’re gonna be good and stay fucking still. Then, I’ll let you go on to your friends and see you later. That okay, sugar? Think you can do that? I’ll make it worth your while…”

I didn’t stand a chance. When Bucky was like this, my willpower might as well have been created with the most gossamer thin and gauzy fabric.

Pretty, and it meant well, but not really much in the way of actual protection.

I tilted my head to him and kissed him, opening up and letting his tongue slip inside and tangle with my own. I have to say though, I was incredibly proud that I managed to keep my word and not lay a hand on him throughout this. It was soooo difficult! My underwear certainly didn’t thank me for it, but we were completely separate apart from our mouths, bodies angled away from each other, like we were kissing over an invisible wall.

A few minutes later and we separated, both breathless and I had to shake my head like a dog throwing off water to get my brain working again. “So… oh. Yeah. I’m going now. To get ready? Yes.”

“Off ya go, Y/N, I’ll see ya in a few hours. I gotta get spruced up and uh…” Bucky stepped back and moved away towards to bathroom with a shit eating grin on his face, “Gonna have another shower. I definitely need to jerk off after that kiss.”

“What?!” My cunt clenched at the thought even as I yelled in fury, “Why would you do that?! I can’t exactly do anything about me right now, can I?! Bucky, c’mon, I wanna make you feel good before tonight and-”

Bucky cut off my whine, “No, Y/N! I got shit planned for you, later on. I want you needy and desperate and about ready to cum just at the sound of my voice by the time I next get you alone, alright? So,” Bucky cupped himself over his jeans and I groaned in frustration, “Keep those pretty fingers busy with your dress and your hair and your make up, okay, sugar? I’ll know if you don’t.”

On that note, Bucky turned and stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, the sound of the lock as loud as it was dismissive.

What. An. _Asshole_.

***

I had been surly all evening, the girls were giving me a hard time because they had taken one look at me and figured out straight away that Bucky was up to his usual tricks and proceeded to tell me about how their boyfriends had given it to them before they had come out. If it wasn’t for the fact that I was about ready and didn’t want to spoil my dress (that Maggie had spent hours with me shopping for), or my makeup (that Michelle had planned for me and spent ages coaching me on how to apply it properly and what colours to use), or my hair (which Megan had done and had taken forever) I would’ve beaten them with the straighteners that Maggie had been using.

Plus, all three of my best friends looked amazing and, as irritating as they were being, I loved them and wouldn’t ruin their night for anything.

“Jesus, woman! Stop pouting! You know that Bucky will make it up to you! Come on, this is our night, remember? All of us at the top of our game and with hot ass men on our arms for a change!” Megan yelled in exasperation, never one for me acting like a drama queen. 

I smiled and rolled my eyes at my reflection, “I do look pretty good, right? I’ll definitely make him regret it.”

“Yeeeessss! Now, come the fuck on, our car is here!” Maggie squealed delightedly and took Megan’s hand, dragging her out of the door.

Michelle took mine and smiled at me, “Bitch, let’s knock ‘em dead.”

We got into the Mercedes, as provided for us by our grateful employers, and turned the music up, getting ourselves in the mood for the night ahead. Michelle was the first to find the, already open, Champagne bottle and started pouring it on a cheer (thank you again, appropriately grateful employers!).

We pulled up and took a deep breath, members of the law firm were milling about and heading into the hotel but I didn’t see any of them, I got out of the car and walked past all of them, searching for one person… I stopped dead when my eyes landed on Bucky, he looked beyond incredible, beyond handsome. Bucky looked so perfect it almost made my eyes hurt to look at him and right then and there, I was utterly transfixed. The world could’ve started ending and I doubt I would’ve looked around at the carnage before I died.

Bucky was, apparently, as transfixed as I was and we just stood there, staring like idiots at each other, until Bucky shook himself out of his stupor first. The hungriest look I had ever seen made his eyes go dark and I almost fell to my knees right then and there in the foyer of the Four Seasons, as he stalked towards me in that black and blue suit. 

“You look so beautiful, Y/N.” Bucky gently pulled me towards him with his metal arm, I could feel the firmness through the soft fabric of his suit against my exposed back. Because of my heels, I was pretty much at eye level with him and I felt my face burn with heat at his scrutiny, “I don’t even have the right words for ya, sugar. You look like an angel. You’re too damn stunning for me. I feel like that Aladdin guy when he realised that Jasmin was a princess.”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now, Bucky?!” I hissed, “You’re like Prince Charming and I’m Cinderella, you’re so incredibly handsome and perfect and I don’t even know what you’re doing with me and-”

“Hi, Y/N! This must be Bucky!”

We both jumped apart slightly as Matt Murdock, my direct boss and one of the four named partners of my firm, interrupted us, his cane in one hand and his wife, Elektra, holding onto the other.

“Nice to meet you, Counsellor.” Bucky held out his left hand and, after an awkward moment, Matt stuck his hand out when Elektra prompted him. Bucky flushed but the moment didn’t last when Matt came in contact with the metal hand.

“It’s Matt.” My boss smiled and motioned towards the ballroom, “Come on, they’ll be starting to serve dinner soon, I hope you guys like roast duck!”

We trailed behind Matt and Elektra as we made our way to the table where we were seated with my friends and their partners. Bucky held my chair out for me, ever the gentleman, and we all started talking and introducing everyone. Bucky and I chatted about our outfits for a bit, feeding each other bites of the appetisers and taking selfies and I was happy to see him having a good time. I had basically forgotten about what a maddening tease he was all day.

At least until he leant over as dinner was being served and whispered directly into my ear, “This dinner look amazing, but I know something that tastes so much better. As soon as I can? I’m takin’ you somewhere private and eating that cunt out until you can barely walk, Y/N.”

 _FUCK_.

***

And that was that. From that moment on, for the next two fucking hours, there wasn’t one moment where Bucky didn’t have at least one of his hands on me. As we were eating, he had one hand on my exposed thigh, high enough to be proprietary but not high enough to be vulgar (but certainly high enough that I knew he _wanted_ it to be vulgar). As we were talking with the rest of the table his flesh hand would trail slowly and softly across the skin of my back, exposed due to the halter top style dress. When Bucky and I were talking he would pick up my hand and place kisses into my palm, his tongue swiping out quickly, just enough to give me a taste of what was to come…

By the time dinner and desert was over and the band was set up to start playing music, I was a fucking wreck. I felt like I had been touched starved by Bucky for months and, when he did get me alone, I would probably do as he wanted and cum just by his voice alone.

The first song started, a relatively upbeat one, and Bucky dragged me to my feet, “Y’wanna dance, sugar?”

“Horizontally.” I muttered in his ear. Bucky smirked then spun me in his arms and we swayed to the music.

“Oh, I want you more than horizontally, Y/N. Y’have any idea of the things I want to do to you tonight? Eatin’ you out is just the beginning.”

“Well, what else do you have in mind?” I was genuinely desperate to find out…

“Well… Let’s just say that I booked a room for us here, and it’s already loaded with some supplies.”

I gasped as Bucky nipped at my neck, “S-supplies??”

“Oh yeah.” Bucky pulled me even closer, his metal arm firmly around my waist and his right hand cupped my cheek. “We been planning something for quite some time, remember?”

The music slowed and, in the mild chaos of everyone either moving off the dance floor or coming onto it, Bucky grabbed my hand and dragged my off and out of the ballroom.

“Fuck this shit, I waited long enough.”

We walked with purpose down a few halls, heading back towards where things like the kitchens and cleaners cupboards were and the noise from the party got quieter and quieter, until we were almost in total silence. I giggled breathlessly, “Bucky, uh… shouldn’t we be heading up to our room? This is uh…”

We stopped outside of a door marked “supplies” and I turned to him, “Are you fucking _serious?!”_

“Serious about fucking you, yeah!” Bucky turned the handle and pulled me in, closing the door behind him. “Come on, sugar. It’s been almost a year since our first time in that supply closet, don’t you want to relieve that memory?”

Bucky’s voice got low and he walked towards me, slowly and unhurriedly, backing me up further into the closet until my back hit some shelves, making the products on them rattle.

“Aww, see, you’re gonna have to be more quiet than that, Y/N.” Bucky scolded, “This one is smaller than the one at the club… no way they won’t see what I’ll be doin’ to ya if they walk in on us…”

My hands were shaking in anticipation, “And what is it you want to do?” I was now gripping onto the lapels of his jacket, pulling him flush against me, “You want to relive that night? Should I get on my knees again, babe? Would you like that?”

Groaning, Bucky pushed me back again and kissed me, his tongue fucking my mouth as well as his cock would, making my pussy clench and throb and gush into my thong underwear.

I barely noticed at first when Bucky’s hands released their hold around my body, and didn’t stop kissing him for a moment when he took a firm grasp of my wrists and gently raised my hands over my head, Bucky liked control and I loved letting him have it.

My left leg had moved of its own volition, hooking itself around his waist and I was leaning up, trying to grind against his erection. So busy was I, trying to get myself off against the top of his thigh, that I was oblivious to the fact that his left hand was deftly pulling out his tie from his collar and wrapping it around the bar on the shelf and tying my wrists to it securely.

“Bucky! What the-” I panted and rattled futility against my bonds, “You tied me up?!”

“Y’gotta be quiet, Y/N… be real quiet, okay? I don’t want anyone seeing ya…” Bucky’s eyes shone in the low light, that gorgeous blue colour hypnotising me and I nodded in acquiescence.

“Please… Bucky.. I need you so bad…”

Bucky’s hands were wrapped around my wrists, his whole body was flush with mine and I could feel every hard male edge in his body, I was drunk on him, I could stay like this forever as long as he never stopped kissing me…

Bucky’s hands dropped from my wrists, to my waist, smoothing back up over my back, to the buckle on my dress that held my halter top up. Before I could register what it was my boyfriend was doing, he had done it.

My top fell down around my waist and I was naked from the waist up (the bra being built into the bodice), tied up in a supply closet in one of the most prestigious hotels in New York with my tits out and my expensive designer dress hanging onto my hips with little more than hope and prayers.

“Shit! Bucky!”

“Awww, baby… you’re so gorgeous… look at these…” Bucky palmed my breasts and weighed them, looking at them like he had never seen them before. His thumbs brushed over my, already hard, nipples and I gasped, my hips jerked forwards without conscious thought and the shelves rattled again.

“Shhhh… keep still now, okay?” I bit my lip when Bucky moved away briefly, missing his touch on my skin. Thankfully, he came back quickly, and he had a blanket with him which he dropped to the floor in front of me.

“I don’t have a gag for you, you’re going to have to promise to be so fucking quiet, okay? I don’t want us to get caught, I want to fucking ruin you, right here, right now, and I want nothing more than the softest breaths coming from that pretty mouth, okay?” Bucky waited until I nodded, “Good girl. Keep your eyes on me.”

I watched as Bucky dropped to his knees on the blanket so he was now eye level with my exposed chest. Bucky undid a few buttons on his black shirt, rolled his neck, and then, as I was twitching with restless anticipation, he took my breasts in his hands again, and put his mouth on them, sucking my nipples into his mouth, biting down gently, rolling the peaks in between his fingers.

It was the most exquisite torture I had ever felt. I did my very best to do as Bucky wanted, to be quiet and not make a scene but, fuck me, it was hard! His mouth was so hot on my exposed skin and he would deliberately blow small puffs of cold air on whatever bit of skin he had just licked or sucked, grinning when I grit my teeth to stop the moans from pouring out of my mouth.

Then he started brushing his beard against my skin, leaving marks as he nuzzled. The feeling wasn’t quite pain, not really a burn, but it _tingled_ , making me start to pant and my legs started scissoring together to build some friction.

“You wanna cum, sugar? Just from me workin’ your tits?” Bucky’s eyes gleamed as he looked up at me, “How bad you want to cum, baby? How bad?”

“S-so bad… please… I-I don’t think I c-can wait…” I was begging and I didn’t fucking care at all, the throbbing in my clit was driving me crazy and he hadn’t even touched me there yet.

“My poor girl, I been such an asshole all day, huh? Keeping you wound up, not givin’ you what you need.”

I groaned, a bit louder than I had meant to, “BUCKY!!!”

A small laugh then Bucky’s face was buried in between my breasts, sucking and pulling and biting everywhere and my orgasm hit me out of nowhere, making me shake with the force of it. Even Bucky spinning me around to face the shelving and away from him didn’t slow it down. Bucky’s hands didn’t leave my breasts, softly squeezing them from behind and petting me through my orgasm, I was breathing heavily but managed to keep most of my moans quiet enough that I don’t think we were heard.

Bucky’s palms left my chest and I whined. At least, I did until I felt my skirts getting lifted up and Bucky’s warmth was at my legs… and his breath was at my ass.

“Uh… Bucky?” I asked, nervously. I didn’t actually expect him to eat me out in here. “What are you- _Shit!”_ I yelped as, once again, my thong was pulled down around my ankles. I huffed and started stepping out of them but stilled when Bucky pushed my foot back to the floor.

“Nah… I wanna take these, sugar but… I think you’re gonna need them back soon.” Bucky pressed a kiss to one cheek, gently caressing the other with his metal palm. “Open your legs wide, darlin’, okay? I’m gonna be tasting you, _everywhere_ , is that alright with you?” Bucky’s hands ran up and down my thighs, stroking over the skin of my hips and rubbing small circles in the softer skin of my inner thighs but keeping his distance from my cunt which was already beginning to heat up for his touch again.

I bit my lip, by “everywhere” Bucky meant including my ass. After I had said I wanted to try anal, seven months ago, Bucky had surprised me by not being “that guy” and demanding we do it right then and there. Instead, we had talked about what I would be comfortable with, what he would be happy doing. Then, Bucky had gone out of his way to make the reality of having anything in that area not just tolerable, but _pleasurable_. Apparently, some of his ex’s had told him horror stories about how it had felt for them with their own ex boyfriends who had just been interested in shoving their dicks up there and he refused to be that sort of person.

So, as of this moment, I was no stranger to Bucky tonguing me or fingering me there or even having some toys used on me, but, Bucky hadn’t _actually_ fucked my ass yet. Because of his attentions, however… I was about ready to beg him for it. I knew it would hurt a bit, Bucky was a big guy after all, but I was soo ready for him.

“God yes, Bucky! But, why would I need my underwear after that- oh _fuck!”_ The feel of his tongue swiping against me folds, from my clit to my asshole and back put paid to any more questions that I had. Bucky’s tongue was not messing around this evening, he laved at my pussy with firm sure strokes, placing both palms on my cheeks and spreading them wide so my cunt opened like an over ripe fruit and he had easier access to my asshole.

My orgasm was building rapidly and I was suddenly glad that I was still tied to the metal shelving because it gave me something to grip on to. “B-Bucky…fuck… feels so good…”

“Shhhh… be fuckin’ _quiet_ , Y/N!” Bucky’s voice was softer than his words, and very muffled, “Fuck, darlin’ you taste so fuckin’ good… I love how you soak my face because I make you feel so good… I am so fucking hard right now, Y/N, y’got no idea, but I’m gonna take care of my girl… take care of you _good!”_

Bucky’s middle and index finger of his right hand slid inside of me, fucking me gently and I came again, I could feel myself gush around the digits and onto his palm and I shamelessly rode those long and talented fingers until my knees thought they would give out. I was floating on a cloud of bliss and could only form one thought, which was, I was very proud of myself for not screaming and dragging half the hotel into our supply closet of bliss.

Bucky stood up behind me, pressing kisses in between my shoulder blades and along my neck, his right hand was still gently petting in between my thighs, gathering my wetness and he started to gently rub it against my back entrance before slowly easing first one, then another finger in there, moving them in and out slowly so I got used to the feeling.

“I got one more thing before I take you back to the party, Y/N.” Bucky was rummaging in his jacket pocket as he spoke, “I’m gonna undo your hands but keep ‘em up for me, okay? If you don’t like this, just say and I’ll stop.”

“What have you got planned?” I groaned as my arms became free, I stretched quickly before placing them palm down on the shelf, “Can’t we go to our room and fuck, already?!”

“I ain’t done teasin’ you just yet.” On that ominous note, Bucky pulled out a small plug from his pocket and waved it in front of my face, “Think you can handle this in there for the rest of the party, Y/N? It vibrates.”


End file.
